


First Nightmare

by earthandsky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Disaac - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthandsky/pseuds/earthandsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has a nightmare while living at Derek's loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Nightmare

The first time it happens, Isaac is pretty sure that he's still asleep.

One minute, he's locked in the freezer in the basement of his father's house, and the next, he's in a cold sweat, feeling a warmth on his shoulder, a familiar voice saying his name. Then he opens his eyes. Or, he thinks he does—he might still be dreaming, because he sees Derek's face, affixed with a concerned expression, scanning his own, leaning over him. Isaac scrambles up, wiping some of the sweat from his face with his arm.

“What—where am—why are you—?”

Derek's voice is softer than Isaac's heard before, smaller, almost, but still his. “You were screaming.”

Isaac doesn't know what to say to that. He looks down. “Oh.”

His brow furrowing, Derek scans his face a little more. “I thought you were being attacked.”

Isaac shakes his head, pulling the covers up a little more. He rubs his sweaty hands on the sheets, trying to get his breath steady again. “Just a nightmare.”

Derek's watches him, his expression not changing very much except for a flicker of something unreadable in his eyes. His hand squeezes Isaac's shoulder, and it makes Isaac flinch for a quick moment. He hadn't realized that Derek's hand was there. Derek clenches his jaw, slowly dropping his hand to his side.

“I'll be fine,” Isaac says, his voice creaking a little bit. “This happens a lot.”

Derek feels a pang of sympathy for him, though his expression still doesn't change. He used to have nightmares, too—right after the fire. He would dream he was surrounded by flames, burning him, his hand reaching for Laura's, and—he'd wake up. Waking up was worse than the nightmares. He didn't have them much, anymore, though. He didn't really dream anymore.

Silently, Derek goes to the kitchen and gets Isaac a glass of water, standing over him as he watches him, sipping at it at first, before gulping down the rest of it. He takes the glass, puts it in the sink, and walks back over to the couch, sitting on the ground next to Isaac's feet.

Isaac props his head up a little to look at him. “...what are you doing?”

Leaning his head back against the arm-rest of the couch, crossing his legs on the ground, Derek exhales. “Go back to sleep.”

When Isaac wakes up the next morning, Derek isn't there, but there's breakfast waiting on the coffee table next to him. 

Isaac eats his eggs with the faint trace of a smile.


End file.
